


The Proposition

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Sacred Sin [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Devil, Former Friends With Benefits, Hunter - Freeform, Hunters, M/M, Mates, Pre-Threesome, Slash, Yaoi, angel - Freeform, negotiation, vitriolic friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: “Long time no see, Ryuunosuke.”“You are here simply to irritate me, Rekka?”





	The Proposition

The door to the burned-out church opened, the silver light of the full moon illuminating the male figure as he stepped inside. He paused a moment before stepping further into the ruins--the remains of the roof allowing the moonlight to spill into the open space. With an annoyed sigh, the male stepped over the inferno-blacked debris that littered the dirt that had become the floor--he raked his fingers through his mane of obsidian, giving another sigh.

“I know that you’re here, Ryuunosuke--come out of the Shadows already.”

Slowly, a second male figure emerged from a pitch-black corner off to the far left of the room--the long, hooded cloak hiding his form from view. The first male smirked, turning amused fire-red eyes on the second.

“Long time no see, Ryuunosuke.”

“You are here simply to irritate me, Rekka?” The second male said--his baritone voice somewhat gravelly from lack of use.

“You know me better than that.” Rekka said with a smirk as the Hell-spawned Devil quickly crossed the short space between them. He laid an arm over the other male’s shoulder before reaching up his free hand and lowering the dark purple hood and raking his taloned fingers through Ryuunosuke’s obsidian-tipped, silver mane. Ryuunosuke glared up at the taller male--annoyance into his serpentine, gold-hued eyes.

“You have been claimed--leave me be.” With that, Ryuunosuke easily forced Rekka from him. Rekka frowned, crossing his tanned arms over his leather-covered chest as he watched the other walk towards the shadows.

“Yes, I have a mate--I would have thought my oldest friend would be happy for me.”

“Happy that you have claimed and been claimed by an Angel--your Watcher, if I might add, who is several centuries, if not millennia, your junior?” Ryuunosuke asked flatly, turning to level his glare on the Devil behind him; Rekka sighed and dropped his arms from over his chest.

“I know that he’s younger than me, but Angelus is the one that I crave to have and keep at my side for the remainder of time--would you deny me what I desire?”

Ryuunosuke frowned, seemingly in thought before shaking his head; he walked over to Rekka and laid a hand--tipped with ink-black talons of his own--on the Devil’s shoulder.

“I will not.” Ryuunosuke said before releasing his grip on Rekka’s shoulder and turning to leave once more…but Rekka grabbed the other by his bicep--a smirk forming on the Hell-spawned Devil’s handsome face.

“Who said that you could leave? I’ve got a proposition, O’ Serpentine One.” Rekka said--earning a flat look from the Serpent Demon at the joking nickname.

“I would like you to spend time with myself and my pretty little Watcher--I think you would…‘enjoy’ yourself.”

Ryuunosuke jerked his arm free of the Devil’s grip--turning rapidly and latching his hand tightly around the taller male’s throat. He snarled lowly as his talons cut into the exposed area of the Devil’s throat--Rekka flinching from the sudden pain as his own crimson blood spilled from the wounds and over the Serpent’s deadly talons, staining his fingers with scarlet. Rekka grabbed Ryuunosuke’s wrist, tightening his own grip to match the Serpent’s own.

“Don’t be like that; I’ve seen how you look at him each time you’ve seen him--you desire him.”

“You know nothing.” Ryuunosuke hissed as he released his iron grip and turned sharply--raising his hands to pull his hood back up to shield his face. Rekka walked over to Ryuunosuke, slipping his arms around the other male; he tightened his arms around the Serpent to keep him from trying to slip away before the Devil had been able to speak his peace.

“I’m not angry--I’m actually quite pleased. I don’t want to lose a dear friend over the mate I adore--and I have felt for you for quite some time…you can’t tell me that all of the centuries we enjoyed ‘casual sex’ were simply meaningless to you; surely you felt the small spark I have.” Rekka said, resting his head on top of Ryuunosuke’s own--being careful to avoid the small, sharp, jet-hued horns that peeked through the silver mane. Ryuunosuke remained silent and still, as if in deep thought; he sighed, closing his eyes as he spoke.

“I never said it was meaningless nor did I say I felt nothing all of the times that I topped you, Hell-spawn.” Ryuunosuke said before turning his head to glare at Rekka again. “But I doubt that your Watcher will submit to being with us both.”

“What makes you say that?” Rekka asked, looking somewhat confused; Ryuunosuke sighed, glaring out towards the full moon--the moonlight making his gold eyes glow faintly.

“A number of reasons. For starters, he is an Angel--they believe that the idea of two males being involved is a Sin--”

“--Oh, I think I’ve changed his mind.” Rekka said with a smug smile at the memories--earning him a sharp elbow to the ribs from Ryuunosuke; the Devil released the Serpent and stepped back to rub at his broken ribs as they healed.

“May I continue uninterrupted?” The Serpent said, crossing his arms over his chest beneath his cloak--Rekka gave a small nod…muttering ‘you did not have to break my ribs’ under his breath. “As I was saying: Angels believe that two males being together is a Sin…you are a Devil thus making the entire thing a ‘Mortal’ Sin that guarantees--in many being’s opinions--a particularly warm corner in the eternal fires of Hell.”

“I’ve been to Hell before--it was somewhat pleasant…save for all the screaming.” Rekka remarked under his breath, ignoring the glare that he was receiving.

“Secondly, Angels believe that being involved with more than one being at a time is also a Sin--I believe that Humans have come to refer to it as ‘adultery’.”

“That's only if the parties invovled don’t know about one another; if all parties are consenting, nothing’s wrong.” Was Rekka’s response; the Devil expected to be hit or glared at once more by the Serpent, but received nothing but a small nod, signaling that Ryuunosuke did acknowledge that as Truth.

“Then there is the fact that your dear Watcher was a Human prior to becoming an Angel--if anything, his beliefs are still very close to those Humans hold to their hearts.” Ryuunosuke said, tilting his head slightly to one side as he waited for the Hell-spawned Devil to speak; after several long moments, Rekka did speak.

“All good points, but my Angelus is different--he has accepted me as a mate…perhaps, if we move slowly, he will be accepting of you being with us as well.” Rekka said with a nod before sighing once he had noted the flat look that he that he was receiving once more.

“You do not move slowly at all.”

“I can be slow and patient--I waited fifty years for Angelus to return my adoration and become my mate…so I can be patient and slow for this.”

Ryuunosuke rolled his eyes at that--he knew for a fact that Rekka had been outright forward in practically every way but molesting the young Angel for those fifty years…every casual sentence the Devil had spoken to the Angel was filled with more than enough gratuitous innuendo to make a Succubus or Incubus blush--yes, it was possible and something that the Serpent preferred to try to forget since it had been Rekka’s words to said-Succubus and Incubus and had lead to a very violent and bloody fight that had destroyed a small village in eastern Romania during the Dark Ages.

“Ryuunosuke, you move slow--I’ll keep my mouth shut--and we’ll see what happens as you travel with us.” Rekka said with a smirk--apparently pleased with his plan…no, not ‘plan’, ‘outline’--that sounded far better. The Serpent went silent, seemingly in thought…the silence stretching on for what felt like hours until it had made the air around the two feel tense and charged with energy. Finally, Ryuunosuke sighed and gave a nod.

“We shall see what happens.”

**Author's Note:**

> And throwing myself back into my trash can.  
> Feel free to let me know if you want me to continue.


End file.
